


The Plunge

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, followed by major fluff, major angst, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: “You ever think about getting married, Danvers?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> It starts angsty as hell but ends in major fluff.
> 
> This is a prompt fill for @chakayoh who requested the prompt "Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” No cliffhangers this time. ;)
> 
> Thanks to @zennie-fic for the edits and suggestions! She knows what Maggie went through in the last section of this story better than I do... ;)

Everything went to hell.

Alex caught a bullet in her right shoulder, spinning and dropping hard.

Heart in her throat, Maggie tackled the alien shooter, his gun bouncing over the damp planking before he could finish Alex off. They staggered back a few steps, and Maggie used her momentum and lower center of gravity to her advantage. Her foot caught the edge of the pier and she pushed, sending them toppling off and plunging below.

The water closed over them, dark and cold. With a sudden, sick certainty, Maggie knew she wasn’t coming back up alive, but she’d be damned if she let the bastard hurt Alex again.

They grappled as his greater weight sank them quickly, pressure building unbearably in Maggie’s lungs. She couldn’t even see the sonofabitch, only feel his hands on her, the slash of the alien’s claws through her vest. Maggie struck out blindly, hearing a muffled crunch, and he suddenly released her.

Scrambling away, Maggie thought of Alex, praying she was all right, praying that the other woman knew how much Maggie loved her. She ached for the life they could have had, still trying desperately not to let it go.

It was too dark. Maggie didn’t know which way was up but she kicked hard, choosing a direction, trying to shed her Kevlar vest as she chased the possibility of air, of life, of Alex.

She didn’t make it.

****

“Come on!” Alex shouted, ignoring the pain in her chest and arm from where her vest had taken a hit as she continued compressions, willing Maggie’s heart to beat beneath her hands. Beside her, Kara was on her knees, drenched and still, but her hand came down gently on Alex’s shoulder, urging Alex to stop, to accept a reality that would shatter her.

Alex shook it off.

“No,” Alex snapped, refusing to stop, refusing Kara’s sympathy. Alex had no idea how long she’d been working on Maggie, but she was ready to fight for her all night if she had to. She forced air into Maggie’s lungs, ignoring the way the other woman’s eyes were open, vacant and fixed on something Alex couldn’t see. “Maggie, please. Please. Come on. Breathe. Breathe!”

“Alex.” Kara’s voice was broken in the darkness, the ache in it threatening Alex’s already shredding composure and sanity.

They didn’t end like this. Alex refused to believe it. She refused to believe she’d made love to Maggie for the last time the night before, that the breakfast they’d shared cuddled together on Alex’s couch was the last slice of normal they would ever have.

Her soul shrieking in pain, Alex ignored the tears streaming down her face as she kept up compressions. “Goddamn it, Maggie. Breathe, goddamn you!”

And suddenly Maggie did just that, her eyelids fluttering as she sucked in air, her body arching beneath Alex’s hands.

Alex rolled Maggie over, pounding her lightly on the back as her girlfriend coughed up water, shivering beneath Alex’s fingers. Sobbing in relief, Alex wrapped herself around Maggie, despite the pain, holding onto her for dear life.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” Alex murmured, feeling one of Maggie’s hands tighten weakly around Alex’s own.

****

“You okay?”

Alex started at her sister’s voice, her attention having drifted so thoroughly from the samples she’d been studying that she realized she’d been staring blankly at the wall. “Yeah,” she murmured, rubbing her exhausted eyes as she leaned back from the microscope in her lab. “What’s up?”

Kara tilted her head, studying Alex with a soft frown. She’d been hovering a lot lately, worried since she’d watched Alex nearly lose Maggie six weeks ago. Kara had seen her sister nearly come apart at the seams, and she couldn’t seem to forget about it anymore than Alex could do the same.

“Can I make a suggestion, and you promise not to yell at me?” Kara asked cautiously.

Crossing her arms, Alex stared at her sister expectantly. “This should be good.”

“You have to promise.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “I promise.”

Kara grinned.

“Unless I don’t like what you have to say.” Alex smiled sweetly.

Kara shook her head but pressed on. “You need to take some time off.” Her blue eyes were kind but serious. “You and Maggie should go away somewhere for a few days.”

Truthfully, the thought had crossed Alex’s mind a lot lately, the need to have Maggie all to herself, to just be close and together, but there was so much to do. “I have responsibilities…”

“What about your responsibility to Maggie?” Kara readily volleyed, like she’d been expecting the protest, and Alex narrowed her eyes again.

“Kara…”

“You’re both tired and burning the candle at both ends, Alex. And Maggie nearly died… she did die,” Kara pointed out gently, and Alex shifted uncomfortably at the reminder. “Take that as the universe’s sign that you two should go enjoy life a little together.”

Alex’s growing temper fizzled and died, the idea of what Kara was proposing too tempting to deny. “I don’t know…”

Kara stepped closer, her cape swishing behind her, excited that Alex was at least entertaining the idea. “You’ve always wanted to go hiking in Utah. Maggie likes to hike, right?”

“Why do I feel like you’re up to something?” Alex asked suspiciously, knowing her sister a little too well.

Kara shrugged. “ _I’m_ not up to anything. You need a break. So does Maggie. I’m pretty sure me and the rest of the DEO can hold down the fort while you’re gone for a long weekend, Alex.”

Tapping her fingers on her knees, Alex sighed. After everything they’d been through, some time alone with Maggie might be just what they needed. “Fine. I’ll ask her.”

“She already said yes. J’onn even said they’d fly you there in a DEO chopper to the park of your choice.”

Alex huffed out a laugh at her sister’s audacity. “And when are we going on this trip since you seem to have already made all the arrangements?”

“Pack your bags. You leave tomorrow.”

“Kara,” Alex growled.

“You can either spend four days in a gorgeous canyon with the woman you love, or you can spend the next four days with me and your microscope there.” Kara grinned, unrepentant.

“Fine,” Alex mumbled, but her lips twitched as she fought a smile.

****

The fire crackled quietly, the scent of wood smoke thick on the breeze. Maggie smiled as she leaned back against Alex, staring up at the explosion of stars overhead. So far her plan to whisk Alex away for some time together was going perfectly. She was going to owe Kara big time.

They’d spent the day underneath a gorgeous blue sky, red rocks rising all around them. The terrain had been just difficult enough to be challenging, but not so strenuous as to require all their attention. They’d taken time to wade in a stream, relax in the sun, and now they were cuddled together beneath the stars. All in all, it had been a damn near perfect day.

Maggie hoped she wasn’t about to ruin it.

Her fingers fiddled with the object she’d tucked into her jacket pocket as they’d made camp for the night. Stroking her thumb over the soft surface, Maggie tried to relax, knowing Alex would pick up on her gathering tension.

Apparently, she did. “What are you thinking?” Alex asked, her arms around Maggie’s waist, as they sat curled up by the fire, only a sliver of the canyon they’d been hiking through visible in the ring of firelight.

They were safe and alone, like they had the whole world to themselves.

“I’m thinking my girlfriend is a genius for suggesting this trip,” Maggie murmured with a brief smile.

Alex snorted faintly, her knees pressing lightly against Maggie’s thighs. “Mmhmm. I’m starting to get the feeling you were colluding with J’onn and my sister. You were a little too prepared for this trip, Detective.”

Maggie grinned. Alex had no idea. “You complaining?”

“No,” Alex admitted. “It’s nice to get away for a few days with you. Breathe a little. I can’t tell you the last time I took time off.”

“Yeah.” Maggie savored the moment despite her growing nerves. “Me, either. I like this, though. Spending time with you.”

Humming in approval, Alex nuzzled closer. “We may have to do this more often.”

Maggie liked the sound of that.

She’d once told Alex she didn’t want to imagine her life without Alex in it, but the sentiment had deepened since that night on the pier. She needed Alex now, needed her to be the last thing she saw at night and the first thing she laid eyes on in the morning. Maggie needed to come home to Alex’s smile, needed to hear her laughter ring through a home they shared together, needed every moment she could have with this beautiful, brilliant, amazing woman she could get.

Maggie’s thumb continued to toy with the velvet-covered object in her pocket, her heart steadily pounding faster and faster as she teetered on the moment of realizing a dream come true or watching it shatter at her feet.

“You okay?” Alex asked abruptly, detecting Maggie’s helpless fidgeting and the growing tension in her body.

_Now or never, Sawyer_ , Maggie thought. “You ever think about getting married, Danvers?” she asked softly.

Alex chuckled, oblivious. “Is that a proposal?” she teased.

A faint smile came to Maggie’s lips as she ignored the butterflies stirring in her stomach. Turning to face Alex, she settled on her knees and slowly slipped the ring box out of her pocket. Her hand was shaking, the love she felt for this woman swelling up and threatening to swallow her whole. “It could be. If you say yes.”

Staring at the box, Alex didn’t move, stunned.

“Breathe,” Maggie reminded her with a charmed, breathless laugh.

“Maggie…” Alex gasped.

“I love you,” Maggie told her. “I love having you in my life.” She opened the box and removed the simple but elegant ring. Kara had approved the choice, excitedly bouncing up and down and nearly breaking a rib she’d hugged Maggie so hard when she saw it.

“I just… I want a life with you, Alex. Doing what we do, it might not get to be as long as we’d like, but I’ll take every moment of it with you I can get.”

Dragging in a shaky breath, Maggie tilted her head, looking deep into Alex’s eyes, and took the plunge. “Alex Danvers,” she said with a trembling smile, “will you marry me?”

Alex’s eyes were glistening in the firelight, and Maggie knew she’d never forget how utterly beautiful Alex looked at this moment. Slowly, Alex nodded before she gave Maggie the cutest smile she’d ever seen and kissed her.

“Yeah?” Maggie whispered against Alex’s lips, so happy she could barely believe this moment was real. She slipped the ring on Alex’s finger, and ran her thumb over it as a small sob came from the back of her throat.

“Yeah,” Alex whispered right back, kissing her with increasing passion before lowering them both onto the sleeping bag. “I love you. God I love you.”

“Love you too,” Maggie promised, “but I wouldn’t object to you showing me, Mrs. Sawyer,” she teased.

“Oh, is that what we’re going with?” Alex’s grin was wide and beautiful.

“We’ll talk about it later.” Maggie tugged on Alex’s shirt, easing her down on top of her as they kissed beneath the stars.


End file.
